The Forbidden Treasure
by KyoKaraMaohGirl
Summary: The king and the gang go to destroy a treasure that could put the whole world in peril but when Yozak take this item and uses it for his own amusement it all goes down hill from there. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The trees rustled as the wind blew over Yuri's head and the leaves dance as his horse strolled passed, it was the first time in a week he got to go out due to paperwork, invention and Gunter.

"Arr, this feels GREAT" Yuri murmured under his breath, "I wonder what we have to do, Gwendal would normally tell me that I have to stay at the castle, oh well"

"We will be approaching the 'tomb of the Great One' shortly hekia" Conrad said in a proud voice.

"Im glad and also Conrad, don't call me Hekia, you're my god-father you know." He said with a smile

"OK Yuri..." the usually casually smile was on his face.

Suddenly two horses came out of the once calm trees and they carried to very familiar face,

"Gunter, Yozak what are you guys doin' here?" Yuri welcomed the two with opened arms but Conrad's smile seemed to drop for a second.

"What are you doing here?" Conrad questioned in a slightly sarcastic tone which Yuri didn't pick up.

"Well," Yozak smiled "we thought it would be nice to have a walk too, you can have him all to yourself you know," Yuri was defiantly confused at that comment and defiantly why Conrad slightly blushed at the thought. "Well we will be getting to the tomb now, Ulrike is waiting"

"Oh hekia, I'm so happy we could meet again" Ulrike jumped in joy toward the group of men.

"It's no problem, anyway why did you need me and Conrad?"

"There is a temple at the end of the world there is a temple that holds a treasure like no other and if it fell into the wrong hands... then it would cause cautious everywhere"

"So... do I need to get and bring it-?"

"No..." interrupting the king "sorry but no one can use it without bad intensions so it must be destroyed and that is why I need your strength hekia, the only that can destroy it is the power of Morgif"

The two nodded and walked toward the conference room where they would devise a plan of action, suddenly a blond haired prince stormed through the door with the look of rage on his face.

"YURI, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"WHAT, what did I do Wolfram?"

"DONT PLAY DUMB, WHY IS IT THAT YOU TRY TO RUN?" he calmed a bit at this moment. "All I am TRYING to do is keep you safe."

"That's sweet, sorry for making you worry" he smiled at Wolfram yet he was slightly scared that he was going to get yelled at more, but he only whispered wimp and walked boldly toward the young soldier who was just listening and devising a strategy.

"Im going to Lord Weller" and then briskly walked away leaving both of them behind. Conrad only smiled and started to make plans for Wolframs Horse and Supplies.

"So, Yozak why did you come as well?" pondered Yuri as the three maids were getting ready to dye his hair.

"Well young master, I thought it would be a good idea to come in a larger group, for protection and such, anyway I wanted to see this forbidden treasure that everyone was talking about, I was just curious" Yozak grinned, Yuri smiled, Wolfram scolded plus Conrad and Murada were smirking a little.

It has been three days since they left and the only thing that they did were eat, sleep, argue and plan and they eventually they were near the temple wall, they all dropped their bags and sat on the logs around the clearing they were in. There plan was that Conrad, Yozak and Murada would go in a retrieve the forbidden treasure when Yuri and Wolfram would sharpen Morgif so it would cut thought the stone, Yuri thought this was pretty stupid, he really wanted to help as well.

"Please stay there your majesty, camp will be ready shortly"

"No, wait, I wanna help"

"You wimp, we can't have you doing this"

"please, I wanna help"

"Thanks Kid, you can help by getting timber, OK?" said Yozak happily

"We will be going as planed so Wolfram Can you look after his majesty while we are gone, we are going to retrieve the treasure and then we can destroy it."

"I know, I know, Geez why do you question my able

After that the journey was boring, seriously It was like a whole week of Gunter's learning sessions and paperwork in one horse ride, no one was willing to talk and he was trying to get into a conversation but after a while it stood still until he gave up. But at least went they got back it was then normal, Conrad was happy as usual, Gwendal was moody as ever and Wolfram... well was Wolfram like normal. Then he went in to the baths as it took almost a week to get there and back so it was instinct. Jumping in was instantly refreshing and he was on cloud 9 at that moment. 10 minutes was all he needed but then a shiver went his spine, like... he was being watched. Suddenly Yozak came through the door but he was being a little sneaky and he walked toward Yuri slowly that gave Yuri the creeps. He jumped in and swam toward the same wall the maou was leaning on that just creped him out even more.

"Umm hi there Yozak... What you up too?"

He said nothing but only smiled evilly and he was holding something that he was about to put on the kings head.

"Hey what are you doing" He began to swim away but he was stopped when he the spy pulled him back. He began to squirm and struggle but he couldn't get free due to the water resistance.

"Please calm down" he said in a stern voice but that didn't work, he was splashing around and calling for help but no one came but then Yozak placed a green stone on Yuri's head and it began to glow." the maou immediately remembered the object, the treasure, no way, we destroyed that, the left-over's of it. "Oh Crap!"

The light then glowed ever brighter and causes the king to close his eyes but that was short lived when the spy kneed him in the stomach to open his eyes once again... there was a silence the king no longer struggled but just stared into space, eyes blurred and it looked like he was about to bow if Yozak let go of his wrist .

"... The jewel in which the user can hypnotise the victim to do anything... SWEET, this will be fun"


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri was quiet... to quiet... and Yozak eventually let go of the king went he knew that he was under his control.

"This is already boring" mentioned Yozak leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he looked at the gem fragment with curiosity and glanced between it and the maou. "Well may was well try this thing out..." he turned toward the king and he told him in a stern voice to swim 3 lengths of the pool, he was happy to oblige and began to swim. "BORING," he moaned, he knew he needed to stop because people would start to look for him, "now wake up and you will not remember what happened and when someone says the phrase 'Chocolate Rain' you will return to this state of mind..." Immediately he opened his eyes and jumped backward.

"WH...What?"

"Are you ok young master? You began to drown so a came in to help."

"Really I don't remember any of it... maybe I passed out? Th-Thanks Yozak" he smiled slightly but still a little confused.

"Let's get you out of here otherwise Gunter will put you through the ringer" he smiled but it looked a little fake.

"Oh crap that's right" he quickly jumped out and grabbed a towel and his clothes, "thanks again Yozak"

But Yuri only had one thing on his mind, what the hell did happen in the bath, that was the only thing in his head all day, he could swim, did he bang his head against something, he, he just didn't know.

"Hekia are you alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine Gunter" he gave a small, weak smile, but Gunter was not fooled so easily.

"Hekia, I know something is wrong, ARE YOU ILL?" he immediately placed his hand on Yuri's forehead that made him blush a bit. "You do seem a little pale."

"Im Fine, seriously" he pushed his hand off and continued to read the 8000 page history book (that he had NO interest in) so Gunter would not argue but then Murada sneakily came through the door, Gunter took this to his advantage and went to look of a doctor, then the great sage took a seat and stared slightly at the day-dreaming maou.

"Hey Suibuya, What are you up to now?" He said in a sarcastic voice,

"What do you mean Murada? Oh we are learning about what the Great One-"

"No that's not what I mean, there is something up with you, did something happen, did you do something? He was now showing some cheekiness in his voice so Yuri wouldn't feel too pressured in answering.

"No I don't think so-" he was interrupted due to Murada's eyes looking at his actions more than his face, "Umm you ok?"

"Have you had any memory lapses Suibuya? Anything like that?" the happy face that Murada usually wears slowly faded.

"Sorta... i-i don't know... why do you ask?"

"When?"

"When I was in the bath?" he began to think he had done something without knowing...

"I see... Suibuya I want you to be careful... that may not of happen just because, everything happens for a reason you know..." he left the room and just left Yuri confused by what he meant by 'be careful'

"Oh and also Suibuya, there is a new song on the internet that's funny, you should see it, it is called 'Chocolate Rain', it's gotten popular too" but the king said nothing as it looked as if he didn't care, so the Great Sage left him be. Little did he know that the king was back to his slave-like self again waiting for an order.

"I'm back Hekia"

The king looked up to a happy but worried Gunter with a doctor and the 3 maids with an empty look in his eyes. He just stared into space. "I think your ill Hekia so please let me check up on you."

"OK" he said in an emotionless voice.

They checked and saw the early signs of a fever (probably because he was stressing about what actually happened earlier that day) and was brought to his chambers without struggle, and lay there; just lay there until Yozak came to visit.

"Oh God, what mess did you get into,"

At that moment the three maids (Doria, Lasagna and sangria) where about to enter the room to give their king his medication when they saw the young spy giving orders to the maou, THIS was the tastiest piece of gossip they have ever got, they just had to listen in.

**WHAT THEY HEARD:**

"Well your majesty I am changing the phrase that puts you under hypnosis, it is now 'Raspberry ruin' ok?" he thought that no one would ever say that by accident.

"Yes" he replied

"ok, when I leave this room you will wake up and have no memory of what happened here and also you will have a large fever that will keep you off your feet for 3 days, ok?"

"Yes" he replied, a grin came across his face and made his way to the door, the maids ran away that made Yozak suspicious but he didn't mind. He slammed the door and that caused the king to flutter his eyes and slam his hand on his head, the fever that was supposed to be small grew in a matter of seconds. Then a face came through the door with a worried look on his face. "Suibuya, did it happen again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Im starting to run out of ideas so if anyone could help than I would love that ^^**

**You may need to read other chapters to understand ok :3 Good Good well enjoy:**

"Yes it did but-" the fever reached his words and slurred them

"Are you ill? You weren't a second ago."

"I know, it is strange but it's growing and – please can you ...get someone..." Murada came towards him to inspect.

"The room is spinning..." he then fell forward and Murada thankfully caught him

"Didn't he get any medication?"he pondered, then the maids rushed in and started bowing low because of their intrusion and moved toward their king whispering and giggling because they were the only ones who knew what was happening, then the Great Sage took a look at the liquid they brought with them and before they had the chance to spoon out some the sage spoke causally (blocking them of course,

"Why are you trying to feed Shibuya rat poison?"

"ARRRR were sorry and they all bowed in unison and left worried and flustered, soon come back with a cart full of medication and they were looking franticly at each one , "Lady Gisela isn't here so we are in charge." They murmured under there breathe to the Great Sage who was witnessing this madness. Then they began to pick up bottles that Murada would analyse. It then took 1 hour to find the right one (Murada isn't the best with medication anyway) and feed it to him but it was too late, it was it large.

The king's fever only got worse as the medication never got to him in time; Conrad felt that was only right to stay be his side while Gunter was moaning and crying to himself and Gisela was shouting at the maids and guards for the carelessness. The king's forehead was burning like a raging fire and Conrad was tending to him, he knew that something was up but he just didn't know what and also felt that he should be in his place.

"Excuse me," Conrad turned to find three maids waiting patiently to enter the room,

"Yes, you may enter, what is it?"

"Well it's about-" she was suddenly jabbed in the stomach by Sangria; it was her little way of telling she to shut up. "It's about his majesties health, you need to leave him be so he can rest" she winked at the others but one just ignored she and the other just glared at her and rubbed her now aching side. But Conrad didn't want to leave, he felt compelled to stay at Yuri's side but if it were for the best for the one he cared for so much, that was want he would do until Yuri held his arm upon him rising.

"Don't leave...please" Yuri mumbled who was half asleep, Conrad was stunned at the weak king for saying something like that, was it his fever talking or did he actually want him by his side, he wondered if he cared for him in the same way he did.

"Ok Hekia" he then sat back down and Yuri let go of his jacket.

"Call me Yuri..." he mumbled

"Ok Yuri" and a happy smile formed on his face and got comfortable.

On the third day Gunter was crying at his side due to his health, the only thing he wanted was his king to stand and come back to perfect health again or at least speak to him.

Then Yuri felt a force, this time it was noticeable, very noticeable, he heard the words of... Yozak speaking, no, repeating in his head

"_**You will have a large fever until three days from now" **_for that split second he felt a force that was... making his fever disappear, he was scared yet happy about what was happening, he then felt strange, someone was talking to him,

"_**You will get up now and feel brand new" **_that voice slowly echoed away, his eyes then became blurred and he felt himself slipping away.

"What, WHAT the H-hell, what is h-h-happening? I-Im tired? NO WAY, I wasn't a moment a-ago, what the hell is doing this? I... don't...want...too...sleep..."

He remained silent as his mind fell into slumber but his body didn't, he rose and that put Gunter into shock and walked slowly (wobbling a bit) to the bathroom,

"Umm Hekia"

Then Yuri opened his eyes completely confused and ... awake, he was so glad that he had gotten up but was short lived for two reasons:

Gunter hugged him so hard that he didn't have a chance to

He was too confused, how the hell did he wonder into the bathroom without him knowing or even remembering and what the hell with the vision like thing before that, it made no sense...

Well whatever, he needed to go to Murada to tell him, maybe he would know what that thing meant, hopefully

"Raspberry Ruin..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, I didn't have time due to school to make a fanfiction as quick as usual so here is chapter 4, again if you have any requests for the story I will take them into account and I will probably add them in :3 Enjoy!**

Yuri felt those words echo in his head, the sound of the words felt so relaxing, they never did before. He saw the bedroom turn black it was so... strange, if this relaxing feeling wasn't there then he would be panicking like CRAZY but yet, he let it happen and slowly but surely he fell asleep, back in the room he just stood still waiting for the person who called to give him an a order instead he just heard giggles. Then three girls walked in and locked the door and went up to the silent man he bowed as they approached, that only made them laugh even more.

"So we can do what we like with him said Doria who looked slightly concerned at the other two.

"Of course," Lasagna said reassuringly to her follow maids "he will follow our every command, isn't that right hekia." Then the man slowly nodded and went back into a bow.

"Well the first thing I want him to do is make sure that he is only under our control" mentioned sangria, the other two nodded and repeated the command to the maou and smiled happily to each other

"How will the love lotto roll out now that we have control over hekia?" they all squealed and Yuri just stood there.

There first victim was... (Insert drum roll here) Conrad,

The king walked out of the room and was about to carry out the plan they made for him, he turned toward the study and began to be tortured by Gunter (he wasn't listening any way because he was waiting for the first sign of trouble ... just as the maids predicted, a man came barging though the door with a knife and an erg to kill. Gunter was pushed out the way and knocked unconscious and he sped toward the king, the guards and Conrad just arrived when they saw something unusual, the king full on punched the bandit and sent him flying. The men looked at him with wide eyes, they all heard from Lord Wolfram that he was a 'wimp' then how could he have sock him so hard.

Then Yuri woke up as instructed and looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked quietly and everyone looked confused at what he meant but they pointed to the mess he made and Yuri suddenly walked away from the scene in shock

"You did that Hekia, don't you remember?" asked a very concerned God-father, but that made Yuri realise what was happening

"I... I... DONT" he shouted that made everyone concerned "can someone please get Murada, he will know what's happening" he said sheepishly and everyone followed his order and went,

Murada came immanently came because he knew what was going on and came to sit with the king and Conrad in the office to discuss the situation of Yuri's memory lapses.

"So this has happened before," Conrad asked sternly at the two

"Yes, sorry Conrad but I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure myself" the kings little smile automatically made the young knight smile back and forgave him.

"Who do you think is doing this Murada?" He asked the other boy, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Did you witness anything when your mind was being manipulated?" The king went to look into the corridors of his memories to see answers

"Not really but everything went black and I ummm I felt really calm when... someone said something" he was thinking deeply to remember what happened (the maids forgot to tell him to forget) "and I think I feel asleep in this 'dark void'."

"I see but I wonder where it happened? When and why it happened? And WHO did it?" the three were all thinking about who would be driven to do something like them against the king

"We need to protect Suibuya and make sure no one else tries to hypnotise him again" then he looked over to Conrad with seriousness stuck on his face. "Is that ok?"

"Of course gekia-"

He was interrupted when he saw the young king looking around like he heard something OR SOMEONE; he was obviously terrified and then put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...Happen...ing...again"

They both got up and they both had no idea what to do,

"Try to umm... don't listen to the voice and listen to me... stay with us Suibuya" you could tell the legendary great sage had no idea what to do.

"But... It's... TURNING DARK AGAIN..."

After that the maou stayed silent and so did everyone else and then the maou got to his feet and was walking toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again, lol here is the 5****th**** chapter sooo, enjoy! ^^**

**WARNING THERE IS CONYUU IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THAN SKIP OR DO NOT READ... YOURE STILL HERE... GOOD THEN LETS BEGIN.**

**1, 2, 3 GO!**

Murada pulled the king back toward his seat and looked into his eyes, he could see the state of mind he was in just with one glance, there was no sign of life anywhere within his black orbs yet he was moving around so much trying to get free, because he was struggling so much they tied him down; he eventually calmed himself and looked toward the two with a dead stare.

"Suibuya, Shibuya can you hear me? Are you there?" the sage whispered to his friend but the maou stayed silent, suddenly he bowed 90 degrees and said in a proud yet emotionless voice.

"What would you like me to do for you?"

The two stood there astounded, Yuri was normally not one to by pushed around so they knew that something was up, Murada stood up and went toward the door,

"Im going to the 'Tomb of the Great One', you know what to do with Suibuya."Murada then gave a wink to Conrad and left leaving the two alone, Conrad looked toward the hypnotised king and felt a shiver go down his spin,

"Are ...you ok hekia?" he asked with concern

"Im fine..." said the mesmerised king that was slowly rising from the bow.

"Umm... hekia, can you tell me what words or actions put you into this state of mind please,"

"Raspberry Raid..." the knight then smirked in his mind,

"_**The man who put him under to choice those words" **_

but it was short lived when he knew what the Great sage meant, at that thought he told the king to wake up, the king got up slowly, his eyes were blurred and his hearing was muffled but it wasn't long to notice that he was tied up, something must of happened.

"Conrad... did it happen... it happen again didn't it?" you could tell the king was terrified of what he does in his slave like self "What did I do? Why am I tied up? Where is Murada? What-" he was interrupted by Conrad putting his hand over his mouth roughly while he untied the ropes that restricted his movement, his clear black eyes met his god fathers dark brown ones and he began to blush.

"Don't worry hek- Yuri" he whispered gently as he slowly removed his hand from his mouth "You helped us in understanding what is happening."

"I see well, do you know what causes it?" Conrad looked down,

"_**Does he not remember anything "**_he pondered, as soon as he got back to reality he realised he extremely close to Yuri, too close, and he was bright red and frozen solid.

"ARRR IM SO SORRY HEKIA... UMM I" he jumped backward in fright and almost bashed his head against the hard table behind "What happened was...Umm, WHAT I mean is... umm" those were the only words that left his mouth but everything else came out mumbled. And he saw his God sons face just grow redder with every word he tried to say.

"...Conrad...I-"

"RASPBERRY RAID" he screamed, he thought he would go straight under again; he was too embarrassed, he was wrong. He could see him becoming relaxed but the look of fear was visible on Yuri's face, he didn't want to see that, not Yuri. He was resisting it and he looked awful.

"...Conrad... What did you do...? Why did you?" You could now see the king's resistants getting weaker and his eyes began to flutter and blur,

"Im sorry but... you... need to rest Hekia" (that was the best thing he could come up with at the time because his mind was too distracted about what happened)

"... Don't call me hekia..." The last thought that ran though his mind were that he must have done that for a good reason, he wasn't that kind of guy... he smiled and closed his eyes and when they opened again he bowed and repeated what he said before. Conrad felt terrible, he felt the same way he did when he betrayed his country and the ones he cared for some much. He now had control over Yuri, what a terrible power, to have control over someone's free will like that, whoever started this will PAY.

"Do you hate me now Yuri?" he said to himself,

"No, I care for you..."

His eyes became wide; he could get anything out of him, for the time being he used this too his advantage.

"Would you be upset if I went away?"

"I would cry," he looked up at his protector and smiled a little, though this smile looked bland, it was defiantly NOT fake.

He was just about to ask whether or not he liked him the same way he did (wink wink XD :3) when Yozak and the maids came through the door, the girls saw how much their plan had worked and giggled at the site and Yozak just shook his head.

_**Someone ACTUALLY said 'Raspberry Raid' by accident, oh brother.**_

"Please take Hekia to his bed room, Yozak," he tried to hide his blush and went toward the young spy."

"OK" he laughed while picking up the king bridal style and they both when out the room together, the maids then all giggled again.

"Who knew that Lord Weller liked Hekia so much," Doria said with a smile,

"WELL ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT VICTIM... LORD BIELEFELD!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Im so sorry that this chapter took so long but I have been revising for school and homework is really annoying. Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kyo Kara Maoh (I wish I did *cries*) anyway... ^^**

His eyes were wide but he stayed dead still while Yozak tucked him in the millions sheets around him and sat on the bed beside him, then he face palmed, stood up quickly and started to pace inside the room,

"Raspberry raid... RASPBERRY RAID, how did anyone figure that out!" he sighed and walked back toward the bed, "Ok," he sounded annoyed (probably because this wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.) "can you wake up when Lord Weller comes in." He awaited an answer or at least a reaction but he didn't answer, this left the spy confused, "hey... HEY... can you hear me?" but the maou just ignored him again, he went up close to the maou's to inspect the situation but what he saw, he didn't expect, AT ALL, the king pushed him away and fell off the bed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

When Doria, Lasagna and Sangria found out about their kings 'problem' and tried it out for themselves they had to make a couple of rules for him,

"Well hekia, when 'we' say the words Raspberry raid then you will only listen to us and no one else, Ok?" she giggled at the demand she made when he nodded.

"OH, and also you have to act like a man and a gentleman toward us too, starting from now." Then instead of a nod he bowed low and stated that he would do anything for them, she squealed making the other two cover their ears. "And finally when you see Yozak he won't be able to snap you out or bring you in hypnosis because..." she pondered for awhile before continuing "because you're... SCARED of him, you are terrified of him because he like umm... " she trailed off because she had no idea what to say but she thought he got the idea.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It was like he was still awake, Yozak walked backward in disbelief to see the kings face full of horror, the king hurried to the grabbed the nearest thing he could find to defend himself with, luckily it was his baseball bat and he began to swig it franticly.

"HEKIA!" Günter came furiously into the room and fell next to the king (he calmed down and returned to his mindless state when he came in.)

"PLEASE WAKE UP HEKIA! I KNOW WHATS HAPPENED, PLEASE" he started to cry as Yuri regained his senses; he wasn't sure whether it was tears of sadness or happiness but at least he knew what it was about, he gentle patted him on the head and smiled thanking him for waking him from is slumber. Then as he was trapped in a huge bear huge when the man noticed his prays were answered, he then noticed Yozak with shock written all over his face,

"Umm hi," he said sheepishly,

"Hello young master" he couldn't understand it, before was just like a puppet on a string but for that moment he was like self aware, did Lord Weller do something while everyone wasn't there... It doesn't matter now; I just have to make sure to hide any evidence of me being a part of this.

**Yuri's P.O.V**

3 days after everyone was back to normal, I almost forgot what happened these past couple of weeks but there were a few times that reminded me. Like when the maids stated that there was going to be raspberry pudding for desert and I felt a little dizzy. And another time when Lady Celi actually tried to say the words and it was luckily muffled by Gwendal's loud coughing.

"ARRRRR, I'm sooo BORED!" I moaned while stretching

"I'm sorry Hekia but your lessons come first." Gunter said casually but you could see in his eyes that he was worried, that was sweet.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I gotta go."

"Ok hekia." He then slammed the 5000 page book about manners and I ran out pretending that I was bursting. I closed the door and locked it and stared into the wall for a long moment.

"_**I seriously don't want to do this, I hardly get any time off and when I do it is normally interrupted by food, sleep or running,**_ (from wolfram)

Then as if by magic he had the best idea ever, but then it turned into an idiotic one.

"Can I really do that; it would be so cool though... OK I'LL DO IT,"

He got out his phone from his pocket and put it on voice recorder and spoke some demands. And then put a timer on for when it would go off, now there was only one thing to do and the fun could begin.

"Raspberry Raid"

...

Nothing happened could he not do it, was he not aloud or loud enough, was he ordered by someone that he couldn't, he got quite scared and felt a little stupid... for no reason.

He then fell to the floor and with the thump on the ground came a relaxing feeling and the dark void.

"Oh just a ...bit of ...Lag... Then" he smiled "Nighty-night"

His smile fell and only a blank face was left, then the phone went off informing himself of his forgotten mission of fun.

_**Umm hi me, this is so strange talking to myself but here goes, listen to me, you will stay there until someone comes to check on you and then run out and hide, then you will awaken but you will still look hypnotised... oh and make sure to put the phone in your pocket and delete this file.**_

He did exactly as he was told and stayed put...


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY UPDATES, sorry this one took forever, I going to update this one more often now so be ready, I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh *sigh***

**Well here we go! ^^**

"Hekia, HEIKA!" Gunter yelled as his daily Maoh hunt began "Why does he run? Do you hate me? Hekia... HEKIA!" he collapsed and burst into tears, being Gunter the only thing he did lately was worry, cry and teach so this was now normal,

"Is he still on the toilet, I wonder..." making his way there, he noticed the door was slightly ajar, becoming suspicious he peeked inside only to find his King sprawled across the floor, he gasped and run to his side, "Those were said again... BY WHO?" Rage was marked on his with Permanent Marker as his king's new orders were put into motion, he proper legged it to the castle grounds and he clambered on the near standing tree and vanished in the green.

"Oh no, OH NO! Conrard, Gwendal, Wolfram... ANYONE!" he ran toward Gwendal's office and also disappeared in the walls of the castle.

"..."

Yuri slowly woke from his own mini trance and came back to his senses, he was in a tree, a BIG one at that, how he got up there, he will never know, but right now there was much more to think about, it was now night time and his eyes stung like he just got a Hornets nest to the face, looking into his pocket for his mirror, he looked and saw that his eyes were... well blank, no emotion at all, and he tried to pull a smile but not even a muscle moved.

"Well this is going to be fun... I guess," and if he could he would smile,

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?" shouted a familiar voice, Wolfram shouted to a worried Conrad right below Yuri,

"No I haven't, who said it?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

"Have you searched the town?"

"Gunter just reported, they haven't seen him there. And beyond there?"

"Yozak is still searching. We should carry on"

"Right!" they then headed their separate ways and Yuri fell asleep in the tree figuring out what to do the following day.

**The next day...**

Yuri walked up toward the gate as slowly as he could and there he saw the shocked Guards, they saw the state I was in a came to help me but I just kept walking (had to stay in character otherwise I would never be able to leave for the loo unattended ever again) I first saw Wolfram accompanied by Conrad and Gunter, they saw my eyes and frowned,

"I wonder who put him under then... Well your Majesty, Wake up for us."

"..."

"I don't think heard you Gunter,"

"Oh I see," He said in a very broad and powerful voice "Wake up Hekia!"

"..." Yuri knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but laugh inside about how cheesy that just sounded.

"WAKE UP YOU WIMP!"

"..." not even a whimper, Wolfram held on to Yuri's shoulders and stared at him, his emerald eyes piercing into his soul, _Im sorry, I'll get rid of this-_ HE THEN SHOOK YURI, THE MAOH, UNTIL HE FELT LIKE HE WAS GOING TO PUKE... _Actually... I will stay like this for a while longer if you're going to be like this then Wolfram_...

**YAYYYYYYY DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Though this one is very short, at least you guys now know that I haven't abandoned this story!**

**Any ideas about what I could do or write would be greatly appreciated! **

**BYEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI AGAIN, Chapter 8 is here and this one is going to have the YUURAM in it so if you don't like it then either skip this or stop reading, lol and if anyone wants I could add more pairings in this story (e.g. more Conyuu, GwenGun or Kenram. It is totally your choice my friends) thank you for reading this and please review fairly, ENJOY!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! *CRYS*... WHY!? T_T**

"So what are we going to do about this?" Conrad asked as Yuri sat doing his paperwork, Yuri sighed internally,

_**FLASH BACK:**_

"**Well, WHAT SHOULD WE DO BROTHER?" Wolfram shouted as he peered at his fiancé, he imminently felt guilty about the way he threatened him to say the words so he could finally be the Maoh,**

"**Well, we must make sure he gets some rest so he can relax, and then we could get him out of hypnosis,"**

"**Well I say we could use this to our advantage..." Gwendal mentioned while rising from his seat, Gunter just stared at the man approaching the king with shock on his features, "Well Hekia, I want you to sign all your paper work and don't stop until it's done, do you understand?" Yuri mentally gulped,**

"**... OK" he stood up slowly and made his way out of Gwendal's office, he was suddenly pulled backward by to strong arms toward a warm chest, **

"**What are you thinking, he can't-"**

"**Oh yes he can," he walked up to Gunter slowly and looked menacing, "Im not going to let this moment go to waste and he will not feel a thing so," he stared at the king looking up to him (scared out of his mind) "that is an order! NOW GO!"**

_**END OF FLASH BACK!**_

So, now I stuck here doing the exact opposite that I want to do, and the worst thing is I can't complain, LITERALLY! They will know something is up if I start talking! *sigh* there is no point anyway for now Im just a mindless drone, but hey look at the work, it's going down pretty fast (every cloud has a silver lining I guess : 3)

"Hekia, I think it's about time you retire to your quarters, if you would please follow me..." Gwendal stated as Yuri reached his minimum, Yuri bowed low and walked toward the tall man he was about to walk with him when Wolfram came storming into the room,

"BROTHER, how could you!?" Wolfram ran up to him with pure rage filling his features, Gwendal was slightly taken back (even though he didn't show it) and slowly straightened up.

"What does it look like?"

"It LOOKS like you are using Yuri," he yelled at the top of his voice, swiftly he looked at Yuri, if he could Yuri would have gulped or stared back, "I can't believe you brother, Yuri!" Yuri looked up slowly "YOU WILL COME WITH ME AND NEVER LISTEN TO GWENDAL FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!" he then pulled Yuri out the room wearing the slightest blush.

O~o~O

Yuri sat on the bed looking down nervously; it was not every day that Wolfram would lock you in your room.

"_**Oh god what have I got myself into..." **_Yuri internally sighed, though... thinking back... it was nice the way Wolfram got him out of that situation, I mean if Gwendal had his way... there was a 90% chance that he wouldn't even want to have Yuri out of 'Hypnosis'

_**SLAM**_

Yuri looked up at the blond re-locking the door and striding over to him, if he could of, he would have ran for the nearest exit, but of course there was no chance, as Yuri stood to take a bow he was right in front of his 'master'

He was then suddenly shoved up the wall and his face was pulled upward into a rough kiss, he never noticed this but Wolfram kinda tasted like cranberries,

"Yuri, do you care about me...?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT"

"... Of course I do..." he said quietly, Wolframs eyes became wide with shock as he was taken aback by the words he just heard, from Yuri... THE KING... YURI GOD DAMN IT!

"...what"

"... Im so sorry for making you worry for me Wolfram but... I do care... **a lot**..."

**YAY YUURAM! If you want it to be more in-depth then I could re-write it OR if you want to know what happened AFTER THAT LITTLE CONFESSION then I could do something about that... *nudge nudge... hint hint* XD**

Thank you for reading!


End file.
